


Christmas Memories

by OneTooManyBias (NobleVampire)



Category: 2NE1, EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Memories, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Skype, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleVampire/pseuds/OneTooManyBias
Summary: Kim Junmyeon has a different kind of Christmas tree...EXO fluff with slight chaeho





	Christmas Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Happens a loooooong time in the future. Just my little contribution to the anual Christmas fanfics. Hope you guys like it. And yes, I'm terrible at synopsis and forewords... Oh, and just for knowledge, according to Google translator,  cheonsa is angel in korean :) 
> 
> Originally posted at Asian Fanfics on December 14th, 2016

"I've just finished decorating the Christmas tree. "Junmyeon smiled at me. I'm currently in Japan, while he's in Italy, busy with work. Even though EXO and 2NE1 had disbanded long ago, we still had our solo careers. Luckily, Skype was invented and we can keep in touch. 

"Why did you even decorate it, if your coming back to Korea in a week?"

"It has meaning to me. It's not an usual Christmas tree... " He trailed off and I noticed that he was extremely shy as he said it. 

"Show me the tree, hubby! "I beamed at him. 

"Uh... you're gonna laugh... "He chuckled shyly. 

"I won't. Promise."I said as I crossed my fingers and kissed them. "Show me. "

He laughed and gestured for me to wait as he pulled the camera closer to where his small Christmas tree was set up. I looked at it curiously. One thing in particular caught my attention. 

"Is that a coffee cup?" I asked, stifling a giggle. 

"See, you're laughing! You lied to me! " He pointed accusingly, laughing along. 

"But a coffee cup? Seriously?" I giggled openly now. 

"I said my tree wasn't normal. It's a memento tree." He proclaimed cutely. If I was there I would be biting his cheek now, cuz he's too cute when he's shy. Such an angel...

"So the coffee cup is a memento of... "

"Minseok. This was the cup from the first coffee I had in his franchise. On the opening day, even. It was crowded with EXO-Ls. We all felt so loved and the coffee was great. I haven't called him in a while. He's also pretty busy with his chinese comeback."

"And that other cup?"

"Bubble tea. Sehun's crazy about it, you know. Got it to remind me of my baby. He's all grown up now, but the bubble tea still remains his biggest addiction. Last I talked to him, he was having one. Didn't talk much, tho. Something about Vivi, I guess."

"Tell me more about the other things!"I said animatedly, moving closer to the computer screen.

"The eyeliner is double memento." He picked it up from the tree and looked fondly at it. "Reminds me a lot of you, but I placed it there to remember Baekhyun. He was always the last one to leave the dressing room. His eyeliner was sometimes thicker than yours."

"He called me a few days ago. Thought we were together. He said his hiatus is possibly coming to an end next month."

"Finally! SM's been keeping him and Yixing on hiatus for way too long! Can you guess what on the tree remind me of Yixing?"

"The unicorn!"I proclaimed after a few seconds of searching. "And that deer is Luhan, right?" 

"Yeah. I miss him a lot. We haven't talked much ever since he left SM. Kris and Tao too. That's why the panda and the spaceship are so close to the deer. They're all away from me..."

"Don't say that, jagi. They still are friends with you and are thankful about what EXO did for them."

"I know. But it still hurts. I wish we could've been all together until the end. "

"Me too. I miss Minzy a lot. We barely talked after she left YG. Anyway, tell me about the other decorations!" I said, trying to push the gloomy mood away from him. 

"This one..." He started, taking headphones from a branch. "Reminds me of Chanyeol. Not just because of his big ears, but also because he's extremely talented in anything related to music. Except dancing, of course."

"You're not much of a main dancer yourself, cheonsa. "I laughed. "Speaking of main dancer...those ballet flats are there because of Jongin, right?" 

"Right. It was so fun to watch him and Taemin dancing together in SM parties...they even danced girl group choreos, but don't tell it to anyone, okay?"

"Had they danced any 2NE1 songs?"I asked in pure curiosity. 

"Sure, Chanyeol always told them to. They would fight over who got to dance Minzy's parts. Taeyong joined them later on, but he's way more shy."

"That might've been funny. It's strange to think of Taeyong as shy about dancing now. He's so talented."

"True. All of the rookies from that generation are. Don't tell SM I said that, but Jinho also deserved to be here. I'm glad he's happy in Pentagon, but I think SM's lost an incredible jewel."

"A jewel like that one near the top? Who does that remind you of? "

"Jongdae. It's a teardrop pendant. It reminded me of a video he has on his cellphone. He...recorded me... crying. He and the boys would watch it when they wanted to have some fun."

"Jongdae really likes making fun of people, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess that's why he's never sad. He always made us all laugh by laughing at us. Especially me."

"Awwn,my little baby being bullied like that. Jongdae is a bad boy."I joked in my aegyo voice, making him smile. He loved when I did aegyo for him. 

"Guess which one is here for Kyungsoo."He dared playfully. 

"That one's easy. The fork. I can still remember the dinner we made together when we were still dating."

"I wish he was here. Kyungsoo's food should be the eighty world wonder. I could definitely have some now."

"Yeah, me too..."I said, forcing myself to keep the smirk off my face. He caught on to what I implied fairly quickly. 

"You little minx! I was talking about the food! "He blushed.

"Me too! I miss you, okay? It's been one hell of a long time. Anyway... "I took another look at the tree. "It seems like we're running out of EXO members and there are still some things on it."

"Just little things to remember my SM family. The aqua green star for SHINee, a calculator for F(x), a pink ribbon for SNSD, a Superman emblem for SuJu, the earrings for BoA and a microphone for NCT, because of their many rookie shows. The book is to remind me of my parents and my parents-in-law."

"Aww,you didn't forget my parents! And you missed one too. That big star on the top."

"Seriously you can't get it, yeobo?" He laughed. 

"Course not! I know you pretty well, but when you decide to be a sweetheart, you always surprise me."

"Who is the shining star of my life, Chaerin?"

"Dunno. Some SHINee member?" He looked at me with that unbelieving expression and I laughed. "Kidding! But I think you'll have to add another tiny star on that tree... "

"Why? " He asked and I took a deep breath. It was the perfect time to tell him, but I was still fearing his reaction. 

"Because I'm pregnant. "I said, not keeping the emotion from my voice. Junmyeon, on the other hand, froze. After a full minute, he still hasn't moved a bit. "Well...That wasn't the reaction I was waiting for...Anyway, I better get going, it's kinda late here and I should take care of myself. Goodnight, cheonsa."

And I smiled upon seeing the stunned smile on Junmyeon's lips as he started to process what I said. Confidently, I turned off Skype, before turning to the little pair of baby socks I bought right after I discovered I was pregnant. I placed it atop the small Christmas tree in the hotel room, along with my wedding band. Maybe this memento tree wasn't as crazy as Junmyeon thought...


End file.
